Episode 14 - Troll 2
Troll 2 is a 1990 horror film. It is supposedly a sequel to the 1986 film, Troll. It is generally only known for one infamous scene where a guy is turned into a plant. But what a scene it is... Notable Characters *Josh Waits *Michael Waits *Diana Waits *Holly Waits *Grandpa Waits *Creedence Leonore Gielgud *Elliott Cooper *Elliott's guy friends *Arnold *Drugstore owner Plot A family travels to a small country town and has to deal with their son pissing all over their food and deadly goblins running around. Notice I didn't say "trolls". The Episode *This episode marked the final appearance by Michael Cole *It also marked the declaration of Jim Varney as the hero and watcher of the Tiradesverse. Scores James - Atheism Damien - Maj Mike - Shipoopi Highlights *Mike realizes that this movie has no black people in it *Joshua pees on his family *The Michael Cole reenactment of the Oh My God scene *Damien turns Courtney into a superlative adjective *The hosts finally figure out the meaning of "Let's Green Egg and Ham It" *Nicolas Cage Wants Cake *The hosts decide that dying by way of an exploding tiger would be the single most badass way to ever go out *The Karl Malone tangent References *Antonio Benderez *Lucy Liu *''Ecks vs Sever'' *Nic Cage's Career *M. Night Shyamalan *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''Birdemic'' *''Troll 1'' *''The Room'' *''Black Knight'' *''The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim'' *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' *The Ultimate Warrior *Papa Shango *WCW *Nicolas Cage Wants Cake *The Crazy Frog Bros *''Showgirls'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Oregon Trail'' *''Days of Thunder'' *Guns n Roses *Motley Crue *Rocky *Destiny's Child *Beyonce *Eye of the Tiger *Queen *Ozzy Osborne *''Birdemic'' *''The Wicker Man'' *Ted DeBiase *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *Ecto-Cooler *''Saw'' *''Best Worst Movie'' *Tommy Wiseau *Nick Palumbo *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Boris Karlof *''Dracula'' *John Maddon *''Mars Attacks'' *Superman *Charles Barkley *Carl Malone *''Shiloh'' *''Fern Gully'' *''Kazam'' *''Shaq-Fu'' *''Earnest Scared Stupid'' *''Highlander'' *Jim Varney *''Earnest Goes To Jail'' *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' *''Earnest Goes to Camp'' *''Earnest Goes to Africa'' *''Earnest Saves Christmas'' *''Earnest in the Army'' *''Doctor Otto'' *''Slam Dunk Earnest'' *''The Beverley Hillbillies'' *''Earnest Rides Again'' *''Batman and Robin'' *''Arkham City'' *''Extra Lives'' *Wendys *Burger King *McDonalds *''Black Christmas'' *''GTA'' *''Ghostbusters'' *Cinderella *''Super Troopers'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Santa's Slay'' *''Silent Night Deadly Night'' *''Bad Santa'' *''Killer Drag Queens on Dope'' *''Another Nine and a Half Weeks'' *Mickey Rourke *''Iron Man 2'' *''The Wrestler'' *''Sin City'' *''Double Team'' *Pearl Jam *''Catwoman'' *''Death Bed'' *''Star Fox'' *''Rocky IV'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Josh *Courtneys - Elliot and his goofy sidekicks *There Are No Police - To be expected in a town populated by goblins, but it still counts *Plot convenience **Grandpa Waits seems to just come up with new powers and abilities at will **He similarly seems to just come up with arbitrary rules as to when his powers work and when they don't *Nonsensical Title - There wasn't a troll to be seen anywhere *Random Sex Scene - In which Creedance makes popcorn *Scott Evil Has a Point - The Goblins decide to spare The Waits until sundown, leaving Josh time to communicate with Grandpa Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 13 - The Nutcracker in 3D Next Episode - Episode 15 - Masters of the Universe Category:Episodes Category:Horror films Category:Independent films Category:1990 films Category:Cult films